


Twenty

by ThePancakePenguin



Series: Markings Made On My Skin [5]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Blurryface, Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePancakePenguin/pseuds/ThePancakePenguin
Summary: Tyler completes his first album.





	

He's shared his new passion with others now. His family doesn't really get it, but they still support him. Not as much as they would had he stayed in college and joined the NBA, but at least he isn't a homeless junkie, which is all they could really ask for.

Well, he's not homeless. Not yet.

Tyler doesn't exactly know what to expect when he puts the album online. He's played for family gatherings, friend parties, and church events, but those were all people that knew him and would spare his feelings if they didn't like it. On the internet, there was no shame. The bluntness of negativity would hurt regardless of how much he expected it.

Luckily, nobody has found it.

Or maybe unlucky, if he's trying to make a living out of this.

 


End file.
